


What do you think of Mollymauk?

by edgygoat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drinking, Essek and Caleb are married, M/M, Mollymauk is Caleb's boyfriend, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rating May Change, essek and mollymauk focused, non canonical character resurrection, oh but wait Essek gets a cush, where essek falls for molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgygoat/pseuds/edgygoat
Summary: Where Caleb and Essek are happily married in the future. Oh and Mollymauk is there too! And he's dating Caleb. A certain drow might be falling for the tiefling as well but he would never admit it to his loving husband when he couldn't even admit it to himself.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	What do you think of Mollymauk?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this sitting in docs for months and decided to post it. Let me know what you think <3 
> 
> Takes place 6 years after "the end" of campaign 2. Essek and Caleb are happily married in Xhorhas with Essek still titled as Shadowhand and Caleb working as a teacher to extend Empire/Dynasty relations. Molly had rekindled his and Caleb's relationship about a year ago after he had been resurrected. (fic was written post ep. 111)

* * *

"He's just- he's just so! He's a lot Caleb and forgive me for being so broad and vague but even you could agree with me that that peacock of a man could be overwhelming to anybody!"

What had started these ramblings was a very simple question that Essek's husband had asked him, "So what do you think of Mollymauk?"

He felt the tips of his ears start to heat with the rest of his face. He felt he had many things to say about the strange man that had entered their...well, re-entered Caleb's life. He didn't fear the man for still owning a piece of Caleb's heart nor despise him when Caleb wanted Mollymauk to still hold onto it. It did surprise him how quickly he adapted to a third member in their relationship, he never considered himself a jealous man and even knew others from different dens taking multiple lovers, but he never thought he would be in such a situation. Then again he never thought he would find himself married by someone he would call the light on his life at all. But he is. And now that husband had asked about his partner and for some reason the question caught him off guard. He was stumbling ungracefully over words and it was the most frustrating feeling. 

But later he did find words.

And oh where there quite a few.

Apparently the question had "opened the floodgates".

Throughout the week, the times when Essek had alone time with his husband, he'd somehow find ways to bring up the purple tiefling. He hadn't spent much time with the man, but he had things to say. They weren't necessarily bad. He might have sounded slightly malicious while speaking of the tiefling but nothing too terrible. Caleb even had, not accused, but...brought up concern when he assumed Essek disliked their arrangement. The pointedly "This was technically your idea Essek." did feel accusatory.

"It's not that I despise the man or dislike you...spending time with him. I know you love me dear. And he makes you happy." Essek tried his best to not roll his eyes as he continued. "And as much as you try to dance around the word I know you love him." Caleb ducked his head to hide a blush, and before he could start any form of argument Essek interrupted him. "You love him. You have the same doofy expression on your face when he's around that you once had during our study sessions." He knows his husband still looks at him the same but he could never deny himself the pleasure of teasing the easily flushed man.

"Hey-"

"The only thing I don't understand is WHY. He's just...he's just so!" Essek could only gesture vaguely at an empty space as if Mollymauk stood before him and he...attempted to pass judgment on the poor man.

There was only silence and Essek's breathing, that he had realized escalated with his frustration. He attempted to slow breathing and calm his heart rate when Caleb finally spoke up. "You know..." He chuckled a little to himself and shook his head. "You sound a lot like I did. When I spoke to Veth about Molly a little after we all met. You know she told me she thought I had a crush on him for how often I spoke of him."

Essek didn't know exactly what look passed on his face but it made Caleb laugh from his gut. "What? That's ridiculous" Caleb laughed even harder. "I don't see how you find this funny."

"That was exactly what I said to Veth!"

Essek didn't need this. He threw up his hands in defeat and exited the room.

"It's ok! It happens to the best of us!" Caleb called out from the other room. He was being ridiculous today.

Ridiculous. That was a word he would use for the tiefling. What a match made in heaven they were then.

Maybe he was being a bit too harsh. He's only had one real conversation with the man and he never felt the need to have another. Polite "hellos, goodbyes" and even a "how are you" that would never escalate to much was all he and Mollymauk had usually exchanged. Maybe? Maybe he should get to know the man before passing any sort of judgment. It would only be fair. A very small voice in the back of his head asks him why. Why when you have nothing to gain from the man? But no, that was an old...habit of thinking. Friendships could be made without personal gain. 

How would one...ask? To get to know a person? Especially when the only real reason was to clear his conscience about passing such a harsh judgment on the man. And to possibly prove his husband VERY wrong. 

He's done it before, gotten friendly with people. He remembered bringing a bottle of wine all those years ago to the Might Nien. Although they had invited him over numerous times. Mollymauk had never done that. He felt even more frustrated now. Why didn't he ever invite Essek for a drink? For lunch even? Does Mollymauk hold the same rude thoughts toward him? 

He marched back into the kitchen where his husband still sat, drinking his tea and reading one of his books he had recently bought during his last journey. He made his way to the wine cabinet and flung it open with a little more force than necessary. "What type of wine does Mollymauk drink."

After being met with silence for a few beats, Essek turned his head to Caleb. "Well?"

Oh he looked so smug. Caleb met him with a knowing smile. "Are you not moving a little too fast liebling?" 

Heat had overcome his face faster than he could find a non lethal object to throw at his darling husband. He settled for a dish towel. "That! Is not the purpose for the wine!" Pause, breath. You're more dignified than this Essek. "I am simply going to pay him a visit. Get to know the man. And prove you wrong about your incredibly incorrect theories when I come back socially exhausted from having an incredibly awful evening with an absolutely ridiculous man." He grabbed the "cheapest" red they had in the house(that Essek aloud in the house). And tried to make his leave without another word from Caleb.

"Oh are you leaving now? Is that what you're wearing?" 

…

Another peel of laughter came from the kitchen after Essek had stopped, looked down to examine his, not necessarily inappropriate or bad but...casual attire, and begrudgingly marched upstairs to change. 

* * *

Ohhhh what was he doing. He knew he was standing outside the door of the....modest house that Tealeaf had purchased after saving some adventuring money. It was quaint. And honestly Mollymauk would have continued hopping from tavern to tavern while staying in Rosona, but as his and Caleb's relationship continued to bloom, Essek was actually the one that suggested Tealeaf take up a more permanent residency. Of course he asked his darling husband to take credit for the idea. 

Anyways. He was standing outside of Mollymauk’s house. But that's just it, he was just standing. Making no move to knock or walk away and try again another night. He could though. He could tell Caleb that Mollymauk was out and he has just missed him. Darn his poor timing!

No.

This was stupid.

He rasped his knuckles on the door frame. It's fine. Just you, your husband's partner, and some wine you needed to get rid of anyways and a friendly conversation. This will go fine.

Some rustling and a few beats till the door swung open.

Hm. He has a few more words that could describe Mollymauk. 

The one that stood out most, practically screaming in his mind was 'indecent'.

Now Mollymauk had at one point picked up some clothing that mostly followed curent Xhorausian trends. Although he seemed to have a disdain for...modesty. He'd wear a beautifully cut jacket with lower buttons meant to complement a more intricate top to be worn underneath, but would fail to wear a shirt at all. He assumed the man simply just didn't know how to dress himself, being fresh from the ground and all. But no, he was just _indecent ._

Essek could only wish he was wearing so much as a jacket. No, Mollymauk it turns out, lounges around his house in rather form fitting leggings, and loose tunic he didn't seem to bother lacing up at all. Did he even mean to wear one so large? Does he even realize it was slipping off his shoulder? Why even bother wearing a top at all if you care to bare your whole being to the world? Indecent.

Essek tried not to dwell on how long he just stared at the man as he leaned his weight on the door frame instead of inviting him inside like any person with manners would. "Essek! Didn't expect for you to come by at such a late hour. Or any hour to be honest." Even the lazy grin the man wore on his face could be considered indecent. "Oh is that for me?"

Essek's eyes traveled to where Mollymauk's clawed finger pointed to his bottle of wine tucked close to his body. "Ah, yes! My apologies for the unannounced visit. Is this a bad time? I could always come back at a different time." Please say this is a bad time.

"Of course it isn't!" Of course it isn't. "Come in come in! Leave your cloak wherever you please, make yourself comfortable!" Easier said than done. 

There was a certain charm to the house that felt like Mollymauk had started to claim it as his own but still had a lot of work to be done. Odd little trinkets decorated the few tables and shelves he owned, a few tapestries were hung about without much thought of placement. He's only had the house for a few months. Surely that's a valid enough reason to not have something as simple and useful like a coat rack. He took his cloak off and politely folded it over his arm. "Do you have wine glasses?"

He was met with obnoxious laughter. "Do I have wine glasses! Of course I do! Now the question is do I have clean wine glasses..." He trailed off as he entered, what he assumed was, his kitchen, leaving Essek to stand in the...hall? living room? Living hall? Should he take a seat or wait to be offered one? It couldn't have been this long since he's been to someone's house. He had visited his friends of the Nien plenty of times! Although he's grown used to them. He'll just have to grow used to this Nien as well. 

Sighing, he walks over to the couch to drape his cloak on the back of it. He stands awkwardly with the bottle of wine in his hands unsure if he should really "make himself at home" and sit down or what till- "Great news! Two clean glasses!"

Mollymauk emerged from the kitchen holding two definitely not wine glasses in his hands. "Come sit! No need to be so stiff around little old me darling." Darling? 

They were both seated on Mollymauk’s couch that Essek decided was much too small to entertain guests, as Molly uncorked the wine and poured them both a glass without letting it breath for even a moment. 

"So what brings you to my humble home? I'm not in trouble am I?" Mollymauk teased but the look in his eye told Essek that there was some worry. The last the two had sat down to speak was to discuss boundaries and Caleb. He must have been worried that the arrangement had changed. 

"No not this time." Light teasing is good while making new friends right? Beau had gotten right to it at the beginning of their friendship. "I simply..." Smile Essek. "I simply wanted to get to know you a little better Mollymauk. And what a better way then to share some wine with a new friend?"

That grin again. That grin absolutely irritated him. He tried to calm his heart that seemed to thump angrily in his chest. 

* * *

They're just reaching the end of their bottle of wine when Essek has felt himself loosen and relax into the couch. The fact that Mollymauk had drunk the majority of the wine has not gone unnoticed. It was hard to ignore with the flush that covered the tieflings cheeks and the elevated volume of his voice and he spun a tale that involved a drinking contest and ended on purposely throwing up on one of his party members. He was surprised to find himself laughing along. 

"Can I ask you a question Essek?" The question shouldn't have caught him off guard but, he has been the one asking all the questions during the hour he's been here. 

"Yes of course, it only seems fair." He drained the last few drops of wine from the bottle into his glass.

Mollymauk hesitated for a moment. It was strange to see a person usually so sure of himself hesitate. 

"When did you realize, you were in love with Caleb?"

Oh.

Hm.

Was it strange to think that the subject of the one thing they have in common would be off the table of topics to talk about? He was still very new to this so he didn't really know if there were solid rules or not. Oh right, a question usually required an answer.

"Well..." He took a deep sip of his wine. The tannins sucking moisture from his mouth making it less quenching than he'd hoped. "It...it took a while for me to even realize I had even formed an attraction to the man. I ah...haven't really had much experience in the field, what with my studies and career... Even when I was younger I had squashed ideas of love because I assumed it would distract me from the things I wanted to achieve." Stay on topic Essek you haven't had that much to drink. 

"There was a moment, when I had shown my true colors to the Nine.” He paused for a moment, looking into his glass as he twirled the stem around in his fingers. “I expected them to strike me down on the spot...to disown me after I finally learned to care for them. Honestly I don't know what would have been worse. Caleb had...accepted me? For all the terrible treacherous things I have done in the past, he never forgave me and I would never ask him to, but he accepted that they were things that I have done, and that I was a changed man, and became a better man. That I had the ability to make the world a better place instead of a worse one. I thought he was insane. But I also thought of how undeserving this man was of my affections. And then that's when I realised I was in more trouble then I thought, that I loved him." 

Was he oversharing? He was oversharing. He used to be such a private man. Too many nights with Beau pulling information out of him over drinks when Caleb was away. He at some point asked her what she planned to do with such personal information and was taken aback by her answer. "Nothin' I just care about ya dude." It had meant a great deal to him. She had been the hardest to convince he wouldn't dream of betraying the Nien again. Her acceptance had smoothed down the last crack in the pavement that led to the road of his self discovery he didn't know he truly wanted.

He finally looked up from his now empty glass to meet red eyes, looking softly at him with an understanding expression. "He really is something isn't he?"

Ugh. It was unnerving to know a man could understand how he could be in love. He felt as if Mollymauk had fillet his chest and could read every little bit of affections he holds for the man since he simply held the same feelings too. Mollymauk could see all of him and it was unfair. 

Essek could only look at his wine as he twisted the glass between his fingers. "Quite something." He would have tried to hide the soft smile that slipped onto his face years ago, but now it rests comfortably and familiar.

He felt Mollymauk move to discard his empty glass onto the table and turn towards him. Essek brought his eyes back to the tiefling to see his full attention on him, head resting on his fist, nearly a drunk grin plastered on his face. "Now tell me, and I want you to be truthful! How terrible in bed was he the first time around?"

Light.

Truly absolutely indecent. 

Essek had answered with the drowning of the remaining wine and dregs in one large gulp. "Well as lovely as this is, I do have to find my way home soon." He stood, pressing down any wrinkles that may have formed in his clothing and made his way to the door. 

"Oh don't be like that! I was only joking! a bit..." Mollymauk moved to his knees, looking over the couch as Essek walked away from him. Not even offering to walk him out. He instead called over to the drow. "Will we at least do this again? This was surprisingly fun!" 

Essek rolled his eyes at the "surprisingly" jab before turning back to Mollymauk. "If you wished so."

That indecent look on Mollymauk's face that Essek is now realizing he'd have to get more used to flashed for a moment. "Oh I do wish so."

Looking up as if to find his schedule floating in the air, "I....had found myself enjoying this as well....I'll let you know when I am available next." He opened the door and gave a small nod to the tiefling. "Goodnight Mollymauk."

"Oh make it soon darling! Goodnight!" 

Click.

The door was shut behind him. He paused a moment wondering how truthful he would be about how open his schedule was before walking back home. 


End file.
